


A Work of Heart

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: The Grand Tour [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: All of this is Tumblr's Fault, Coyote Tango is a Cute, Echo Saber is a Cute, F/M, Gipsy Danger is a Cute, I Blame Tumblr, Insecure Raleigh, Reassuring Mako, Sentient Jaegers, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh's hands are meant to paint, to guide and to love. Mako says yes to what seems like a silly idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work of Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Confabulatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confabulatrix/gifts), [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts).



> Oh! Oh! Dedicated to the lovely enabler Confabulatrix. :) 
> 
> Okay, came across possibly the cutest post on Tumblr where you buy washable paint and use your significant other as a canvas to create simple intimacy without sex. The first thing that popped into my mind was that, 'Hey, Raleigh's an artist and Mako's probably going to be game with the idea.' So you get this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**-August 4, 2025-**

Raleigh hums 'La Vie en Rose' as he scrolls through the posts on his dash and likes certain things while reblogging others as he sips his coffee in a café. Mako's off arranging things for their next trip, claiming that Raleigh had organized most of it and that she wanted to surprise him. They're in England now, tracing through all of Stacker and Tamsin's old stomping grounds with _Coyote'_ s input. Raleigh feels for the Jaeger because those memories are from before his existence and he hates the thought of causing more pain for the eldest. 

**_He enjoys the thought of someone retracing their footsteps, my Ranger, especially his older sister. I share everything with the rest of my brothers and sisters so we all get the full experience. Still you worry for us. We'll be getting our permanent bodies shortly. Cat finally managed to get most of them operational and then we'll all have to tour with her in the proto-types before they can move us to the island. Shaolin's doing a lot better with Romeo and Typhoon backing her up and explaining things slowly. I think Romeo likes her._** _Gipsy_ laughs at the last bit, showing him coding that turns bright red when the second set (which is curled differently and looks pretty) brushes past with a vaguely Chinese symbol coding that Raleigh knows is _Typhoon_. 

_He looks like he's blushing._

**_He is; Shaolin either is ignoring his crush or she knows and likes him back. Maybe Brawler would know... Him and Romeo talk all the time. The older ones are closer together for some reason._ **

_Cause they grew up together._ The flash of memories is subconcious; Yancy and Raleigh playing with superhero toys along with Mako's kendo practices and laughing with her friends. 

**_Of course. Alpha and I are like that. We woke up within the same year so it wasn't as strange speaking with him as it was with some of the other Jaegers at first._** _Gipsy_ 's memory flares and shows _Alpha_ laughing at something she points out. 

_Oh. How does that work though? About the AIs liking one another?_ he's curious and wonders if _Gipsy_ 's been attracted to one at some point. 

**_You'd have to ask them. I've never... I've never felt attracted to the..._** _Gipsy_ 's hesitant voice has him enveloping her in a hug. 

_Nothing wrong, my dame. Lots of people are like that. Bastien's one._ Her sigh over the bond makes him change directions. 

**_No. I mean I like Echo but... She's so bright. She likes everyone. I don't know if I can measure up._** _Gipsy_ 's waivering tone has him cradling his girl close. 

_Oh, Gips, don't think like that. You're worthy of anyone you choose doll._ he soothes with a gentle tone. 

**_Promise?_ **

_Promise._

**_Okay, Rals._** she laughs wetly but genuinely. **_I'll collect myself and tell her of my affections._**

_Good ol' Becket charm. Don't use Yan's tactics._

**_Of course not; she's too good for that sort of thing._** she huffs, sounding more like herself. He feels her slip out of her bond with him and Mako's mental presence gets louder. 

**Raleigh?** He looks up at her saying his name through the link, standing up to help her balance the basket and thermos she brought from the guest house where they're staying. **Thank you.**

 _Welcome, petite._ he croons, interest flickering along the bond as he spots a graffiti tag. His mind brings up the random post he'd liked not even half an hour ago and he turns to Mako with a wordless question. 

**What is it now? Another life-hack?** she asks with a good-natured look as they walk; Raleigh'd already paid the bill. 

_Something... different. Is there a store with paint around here? Washable if that makes any sense to you. Kiddie stuff._ Mako shuffles them into a spot of peace in the busy metropolis as she types in her search bar on her phone. Raleigh just sets their stuff down and keeps one eye on it as he wraps around his co-pilot with a pleased hum. The hat he's wearing keeps people from staring too long and Mako's hair-streaks get a glance in a city full of people with bright hair colors. 

"There are quite a few in the area. The question is which one to procure the paint from." She taps on a name and a blue storefront pops up.

"Hmm. I like that one." 

"You have something in mind." 

"Yeah. It's a good idea, just need the washable paint. I, uh, don't wanna spoil it." Raleigh murmurs quietly. "It's supposed to build intimacy without, y'know, pressuring anything." He's the first to admit that actual physical intimacy with another person is no longer his strong suit. 

"Ah. Well, I hope we do not get glitter in our hair." 

"Glitter is totally the herpes of craft supplies." Mako's laughter on the sunny day has people turning thier heads in her direction.

* * *

The second they step into the store, Raleigh's fingers are already itching for something to sketch on. Mako's amazed expression would be perfect for ink or acrylic paint. She catches the thoughts and flashes him a blinding smile. Raleigh laces thier fingers and tugs her along the aisles. He examines the canvas, hums at the quality before he spots the paint. 

"Can I help you sir?" The employee is chipper and bright as Raleigh pulls back from the canvas. 

"Looking for a paint I can easily wash off of skin, uh, something for body art. Am I making any sense?" he gestures at his own skin, having pulled up the sleeve of the two-thirds sleeved light sweater to point. The wide-eyed look means that his circuitry suit scars are standing out against his skin. "It's not for me." 

"Aisle 4, sir." the smile's a little strained and Raleigh tips his hat before letting Mako pull him to the right place. 

_I hope we just have to sign stuff or get our stuff an' go before that one blabs._

**I hope so.** Mako doesn't look worried so Raleigh picks out a bunch of colors and compares them against Mako's arm. **What are you doing?**

 _We're gonna paint on each other like we're a canvas._ Mako looks up at him and her end of the link is suddenly murky. _Or not-_ She kisses him soundly and he hums softly as she pulls back with bright affection flooding the link. 

**I think that is a wonderful idea, saiai.**

"Oh?" 

"Yes." Mako hooks her hand into his elbow so that he's left with carrying the paint as she picks out soft, cool colors to add to the pile in his arms. "Now that you have spilled your secret, I think we should post this." 

"You sure?" 

"If I was not then it would not have left my mouth." she says with a pleased expression. Raleigh gives her a light peck on the forehead as they walk up to the counter. He sets down the paint and the cashier actually does her job without staring at them. Mako pays for it with her card, typing in her pin with an accuracy that makes Raleigh smile. 

"Have a good day!" the woman says as they leave. Raleigh gives a little half-wave and turns his head to see her and her coworker blushing. 

"Not flirtin', Maks, just bein' nice." 

"I'm well aware you have no wandering eye," Mako states archly before she wraps an arm around his waist. "and that others will try anyway." 

"They can try all they want. At the end of the day, the only two dames I'll ever want are you an' Gips." 

"What if we have a girl?" she challenges with a mischevious glint. 

"Then she'll join a select few ladies I know are world-shakers." Raleigh laughs as Mako's hand drops a little lower and ends up near his sacrum. "Maks, that hand's pretty low-Ah! Hey." She chuckles as Raleigh spins her around to keep her hand from going anywhere else, dipping her for a sweet press of lips before they straighten with soft secret smiles on thier lips. 

A few wolf-whistles come from passerbys but Raleigh just rolls his eyes as Mako pulls him down to touch foreheads. He presses the image of a piggy-back ride down the link; Mako sends back acceptance. Raleigh kneels down and Mako hops up. He tilts his head back with a hum, Mako peppering his face with soft kisses. 

"What else do you want to do?" 

"Ha. Easy. Go back and get some chalk and make masterpieces in a random city park."

* * *

Raleigh and Mako start with a schematic of _Gipsy_ and then the kids start coming over to investigate. 

"Can I try?" Most of the kids are hanging back shyly and he just rolls over a piece of chalk with his toe as he continues the _Coyote vs Ikuchi_ drawing. 

"Sure." 

"You're American." The braver kid scoots closer as Raleigh sketches in the arch of the wing as Mako precisely continues her outline of _Coyote_ 's cannons. 

"Uh-huh." He grunts as he stretches out, careful to keep above the chalk he's already laid down. 

"Mum said you'd be louder." The girl plops next to him and starts a stick figure. 

"Je suis à moitié français. Ne présumez pas avant de poser, petit." Raleigh points out dryly in French, Mako stifling her laughter into her hand. The girl cocks her head to the side so he decides to explain. "I'm also half French. Never assume things and always ask politely." 

"Oh." Her hazel eyes widened as she colored in her stick figure head. "Cool. What about your girlfriend?" 

"Japanese. She's actually kind of awesome." he hummed as he finished off Ikuchi's wings. Raleigh pulled back, covered in chalk dust as he snagged his phone he shared with _Gipsy_ and took a pic of the chalk art. Mako's cheek is streaked with bronze and blue chalk as she finished up _Coyote_. 

"Are you done?" Raleigh spins Mako up and around, enjoying her laughter as he dusts up her bright green top with blue chalk. 

"Yup. Chalk's all yours kiddo." Raleigh gives a two-fingered salute that knocks off his newspaper boy cap and he can't retrieve it without dropping Mako. _Crap._

"You're _Gipsy Danger_ 's pilots." The little girl whisper-shouts. 

"Oops. You caught us." He shrugs as he cuddles Mako close. "Can I get my hat and we'll sign autographs for ya?" 

"Can you make it for my brother? He's sick." They glance at one another and sigh. Raleigh scoops his hat back up, sets it on with a wiggle and kneels down. 

"I can do ya one better. Maks, you wanna get the jackets?" 

"Hai." She spins on her booted heel as Raleigh sits back down and hands the little girl another piece of chalk as he doodles on a spare corner of concrete. 

"She'll be back in five minutes." He tells the girl. "So, do I get to know the name of the little one who found out who I was before all the boring parents?" 

"Ella, luv, you can't go running off and talking to complete strangers! I'm sorry sir. Was she bothering you?" The harried woman scoops up Ella with a long practiced move as Raleigh stands up. 

"Mum, that's one of the pilots." 

"Darling, no. I'm sorry. She really likes _Gipsy Danger_." 

"Saiai, here." Mako shows back up at a jog, both jackets in hand. "Hello." 

"Mummy, it's them." Ella insists and Raleigh sighs deeply as he pulls off the cap, tucking it in the back pocket of his pants. "See?" 

"There's a lot of look-a-likes, luv." Raleigh as well as Mako exchange a look and shrug.

"First time for everything, Mako." 

"Indeed." 

"Okay, that's taking-You really are them." Ella had taken her Mum's smartphone and had pulled up the Portland interview with a look of the cat-ate-the-canary. 

"I told ya." Ella said with a childish confidence. 

"My apologies, we've had a long day." 

"I thought as much. Ella said her brother was sick?" Mako asks gently. 

"Sam's got... leukemia. It's been a long fight and he's finally in remission but he's got a long way to go. _Striker Eureka_ and _Gipsy Danger_ are his favorites." 

"I think we promised Ella something." He replies with an easy smile.

* * *

Samuel Fletcher is all of seven and Raleigh's heart breaks a little to see such a small kid fighting so fiercely. 

"Sammy, luv, Ella found someone you might like to visit." Grace Fletcher says as she smooths back what little hair has grown. 

"A Jaeger pilot?" The weak but happy answer has Raleigh shrugging on the jacket and Mako does the same. 

"She found two. They're coming in right now, Sammy." Raleigh steps into the room with the widest grin he can manage. 

"Hey. A little someone told me her brother likes _Gipsy Danger_. Ranger Raleigh Becket at your service." He throws a casual salute as Mako walks in. 

"Mako Mori!" Apparently Mako's this kid's hero; Raleigh kind of knows how he feels. "Are you really a Ranger now?"

"Yes." she smiles just as wide and taps the rank with a wink at Sam. 

" ** _Wow_**. Did you really use a boat like a cricket bat?!" 

"Yes. Though that was both of us working together." Mako tugs Raleigh closer to the bed and prods Raleigh for the _Gipsy_ plushie. He presents it to the little boy and then grunts when he's hugged by skinny arms around his neck. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome." he murmurs as Mako hands their signatures on a photo set (they'd done it five minutes prior to arrival) over to Grace. 

"For the Fletcher family, for Sam and for Ella; last but never the least is for Grace Fletcher, the best Mum anyone could ask for." Grace's voice cracked at the last part and she snuffled into a tissue Mako handed her. "You are incredibly kind people." 

"My Mom and Mako's were some of the best people we knew. We need more Moms like you, Grace. _You_ are incredibly strong to be holding down the fort on your own with not one but two kiddos to raise right." Raleigh says warmly, accepting the hug even as Grace wipes her tears away. "You may not be the only family we visit here today but I can tell you that they'll turn out great." 

"You hafta go?" 

"Not yet, Sam. You wanna hear about the time Yancy and I fell asleep inside _Gipsy_?" he says with genuine enthusiasm. 

"Yeah!" 

"Yes please." 

By the time they leave a sleeping Sam and Ella, they're still ready to sit with the rest of the children's ward. Mako and him trade stories of Shatterdomes and Kaiju (heavily edited) as they see doctors walk past in a hurry, only to get stopped short by the cooing nurses (both male and female) at the sight they make. 

"So we were stuck in Hong Kong and Yan, that's my brother, he can't speak Cantonese very well but he really tried. The other pilots were great." Raleigh explaining even as he's got two kids in his lap and three more squished inbetween him and Mako. 

"Wow. So do you have a puppy like _Striker_ does?" 

"Ahh, no. I have a cat though. She's little and lives with my Uncle right now." He digs around in his pocket for his phone when Mako giggles. "Oops. I think I gave my phone to one of you." 

"Sorry Ranger Becket." One of the older kids hands it back and he scrolls to show a tiny white, orange and black cat. "She's pretty." 

"Yeah, Patches was my Wall buddy." 

"You worked on the Wall?" The look wasn't disparaging like the ones he got from adults when mentioning the Wall. 

"Well, uh, I wasn't always a Ranger. I was a really good one but a Kaiju got my brother and I..." 

"He left the ward and didn't come back." Most of the kids nod and Raleigh's heart aches that these kids know death so easily. 

"Yeah. I was alone and hurt and... lost my way for a while. But Mako's Sensei gave me a swift kick in the rear and I'm really happy he did, cause I met Mako and my best friend again." Raleigh answered with a soft smile at the memory of Stacker asking whether or not he wanted to die on the Wall or in a Jaeger. 

"You've got a best friend?" 

"Uh-huh. His name's Hermann and he made the first Jaegers walk alongside the pilots." He says this part with a wide smile. "He's a bit shy but I have pictures." Raleigh opens up the picture folder from Hermann's year in Anchorage and the first thumbnail makes him laugh. "We had a sleepover." 

"Can you do that as a grown up?" One of the younger kids asks as she cuddles with Mako. 

"I did. Don't see why you can't." Raleigh admits with a shrug. "Here." He taps in _Gipsy_ 's code for holo-projections and the photo pops up. 

"Your phone can do that?" 

"It's heavily modified for me. I'm... different from most adults." 

"Why?" 

"Cause sometimes I talk too fast or too much. I think really fast and cuddling helps. Mako's my cuddle-buddy." He slides his arm around Mako's shoulder and they touch foreheads with a soft smile. "You probably wouldn't find it in anything past 2013 though. The Kaiju kinda messed up a lot." 

"But there aren't anymore?" 

"We closed the Breach. No more Kaiju." he says with a grin. _At least for now. Hermann has reservations that the Kaiju and their controllers aren't done yet._

**Yes. That's what the island is partially for; keeping an eye on the remaining monitors as well as allowing the AIs free range.** Mako hums lightly through the link as the kids start nodding off around them. 

"I think perhaps it is time for us to leave." Mako states quietly. 

"Awwww, do you have to go?" The plaintive whine makes him smile softly as he starts gently shooing the little ones back to their beds. 

"Sorry. I think you guys and gals need some sleep if you're nodding off on us." Raleigh points out as he tucks them in and adjusts IV lines carefully. Mako's doing the same to the other side and they meet in the middle. "We gotta a lot of stuff to sign before we go entirely." 

"And toys to give." Mako chuckled wryly at the sight of the stuffed Jaeger plushies waiting to be given out. They sign the tags and tuck them into specially designed packets that don't come off in the wash. "Perhaps we should do this more often. These children see far too much of washed-out white and not enough smiles." 

"Yeah. I'm not fond of them cause of Mom but..." 

"The discomfort of this place is out-weighed by their happiness." Mako finishes lightly as she nudges Raleigh's shoulder. 

He curls around her for a moment and they sit together in the quiet room, again unaware of the staff taking the picture that ends up in the news; they're incredibly close and their jackets are showing as they walk out of the hospital with ink-stained fingers and happy smiles.

* * *

By the time they arrive back at the guest house, they're exhausted. Raleigh yawns after his shower and cuddles Mako close, huffing quietly when she wriggles around to face him. 

"You want to try your painting idea?" 

"Hmm." Raleigh buries his face in the crook of Mako's neck. "No. Maybe in the morning?" He slides his fingers into her slightly longer hair and massages carefully at the back of her head. 

"Ooo, that feels nice saiai. Don't think I'm changing the subject though." 

"Didn't want you to, Maks. Just wanna cuddle an' maybe go out to one of the pubs for dinner." 

"Practical as ever, saiai." she smiles against his shoulder, absently tracing his scars with her fingertips. Raleigh hums as he traces her set, matching his and equally as dark. "No. Do not apologize for the honor we earned together." He happily nuzzles into her neck and carefully nipped at her skin with a hint of teeth. "Raleigh?" 

"You don't like it." His statement was more of a question but he started to pull away. Mako's hand shot up and cupped the back of his head. 

"Must you pull back when you fear dismissal?" she murmurs softly as she slides her fingers through his hair, her tawny gaze pinning him in place far more effectively than anything else. 

"I... don't know how to do this... Us. I want to try things but... I'm not sure how to-" Raleigh flushed a dark shade of what he's pretty sure is red. 

"Ask?" He nods and Mako's face turns thoughtful. "Perhaps a trade." 

"Okay, go on." Raleigh hums quietly. She dips her head under Raleigh's chin, softly kissing in an abstract pattern before she duplicates his light nip. He shivers under her touch and sighs happily when she repeats the move to the point where he's in a slight daze from the attention. 

"You enjoyed that." Mako's wondering tone has him purring over the link they share. 

"Nnngh." Raleigh's limp as she maneuvers them into a more comfortable position. "Felt _really_ good." 

"Excellent. I propose that we try out things politely with you first and then you check to see if I appreciate the same." Mako says with a clever twist of her fingers in Raleigh's hair as he lolls on top of her like he's seen in big cat documentaries. 

"Can I?" He hums with a feeling of slight apprehension sparking down the link unconsciously. She tips her head back, exposing the point where he started the entire thing. Raleigh slides his own fingers into her silken hair and massages as he presses butterfly kisses along Mako's collar bone as he gathers his courage. 

"Raleigh!" she laughs as he finally nibbles with a soft smile tugging his lips up. "Mmm. That feels good." Her cheeks flush a bright pink that makes Raleigh rumble from deep within his chest. Definitely a good plan on Mako's part.

* * *

They sit in a pub not even a kilometer from their guest house, eating fish and chips while drinking hard cider. Mako giggles at the rugby enthusiasts as Raleigh observes all of it with an attention to detail that would be the envy of the off-duty cops he spotted in the crowd. 

"What a match! Hey, can I get you a drink?" one of the striped uniforms offers Mako. She looks the other woman dead in the eye as she takes a drink of her cider and sets it down. 

"No thank you. I am taken." Mako laces their fingers and Raleigh grins as the woman sighs. 

"Always the pretty ones. Well it was worth it, hearing your voice." the woman shrugs it off with a smile as she turns to a guy and asks the same question; the guy's wearing the same uniform and accepts her offer. 

"You didn't blink an eye, saiai." Mako murmurs in Japanese. 

"They'd have to be senseless not to see your appeal. Even then I'm sure your charms would work." He replies in the same language with a sly smile, motioning at the pair of barely legal teens who were looking her over with his head. 

"Oi! BBC's got a new piece on the pilots!" Raleigh barely manages to swallow his cider as the reporter turns from traffic (awful, by the sound of it) to their recent hospital visit. 

"It seems that _Gipsy Danger_ 's pilots are not only the world's saviors, they genuinely care about our future. They were seen in matching jackets in the children's ward of St. Thomas' Hospital. Staff interviews state that the children were told edited versions of Kaiju battles as well as previously unheard of familial moments from Ranger Becket; Ranger Mori recited Japanese tales and her adventures of being raised by a Shatterdome Marshal. They left behind signatures, toys and smiles for the more terminally-ill residents."

The reporter moved on but most of the patrons of the pub were on thier smart phones, cooing at the pictures. Raleigh pulled out his phone as to appear normal in the crowd. 

"Nursing staff and techs are freaking ninjas, Maks." Raleigh pointed out with an amused chuckle. 

"Yes. Perhaps we should be more watchful of our surroundings when we think we are in private." she continues in Japanese. He follows her switch as the pub gets louder again. 

"No kidding. That's the second photo of us that we're not aware of in less than six months. Hold on. Hope someone reblogged it on Tumblr." Raleigh checked over his and Mako's shared blog and sure enough, the photo was on their dash. He showed Mako the reblog comments with a wry smile. 

_'Hey Adventure of Gipsy and Her Dangers, did you see this?'_

_'Hope we're not making you guys uncomfortable.'_

_'Cute shot but I really want to know if they asked you to post this.'_

He types out a response to all of the supportive comments with Mako's input via link. 

**_Thanks for all the support via tweet and Tumblr. It's cool with me an' Maks. We're sitting in a pub watching the BBC version of events. By the way, fish and chips is awesome. Anyone recommend a good recipe? Oh. Keep watch for a special post. Mako an' I are gonna try a Tumblr thing and post pics._ **

He hit submit and waited for exactly a minute and a half before he heard the noise of surprise from one of the patrons. 

"Mate, they _updated_. Here, look." 

"They're a lot nicer than I'd be." 

"Could be in here." 

"And if they are, you leave 'em be; they damn well deserve some peace and quiet." The bartender butted in with a firm tone. Raleigh barely kept his grin from showing as he finished his fish and chips, stealing Mako's last chip but sharing it with her. 

"They're a cute couple." 

"Involved with each other and damned well aren't looking anywhere else." 

"Awww." Raleigh's fingers are caught by Mako and she kisses his fingertips with a soft smile. He pays for the bill and tugs her out of the pub, both of them laughing as they chased one another into a park, giggling as they flop onto the grass. Raleigh scoops Mako up into his lap and tickles her from Drift memories until she squeaks. He backs off, only to have Mako sneak attack his tickle spots so they're still giggling when the beat cop finds them with his flashlight. 

"Oi, this is a public... That's new." Raleigh properly picks up a sleepy Mako and nods to the officer while brushing grass off of his pants.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning finds Mako and Raleigh eating a traditional English breakfast with the other guests, though the latter is more subdued while Raleigh's feet are playing with Mako's sock-covered ones. She uses her feet to massages his sore calf (the rain was bothering the thick scarring) with a sweet smile as Raleigh does the same for her side scars with his hands. 

"I remember being that handsy when I was younger." The old woman across from them chuckles as her friend shakes her head with a fond smile. 

"Those two are sweet." Raleigh presses a kiss to Mako's palm and the ladies giggle. 

"Hey, Maks, you wanna do that thing now or later? France is a metro ride away an' I wanna show you everything I remember." he hums as he slowly steals Mako's bacon and he grins as she does the same with his breakfast sausages. 

"Saiai, I think France can wait another day." she cups his face and runs her thumb over his cheek. "I want to try all of the colors on you that I picked out." Raleigh gently rubbed his cheek as he leaned into Mako's touch, both of them chuckling at the reminder of the nicknames they'd earned from the Jaegers. 

**_Raleigh?_ **

_Yeah Gips?_

**_She likes me too._** Raleigh pulsed sharp, sweet happiness along the link, laughing along the link when _Gipsy_ swept both of them up into a mental embrace. **_Echo said she wanted to approach me but didn't know how._**

 **That is wonderful Gipsy.** Mako cooed as Gipsy continued her story. 

**_We kinda.... nicked the Kiwibots and watched the sunset together. It was awesome until Dad's Heart found us._** _Gipsy_ grumbles, showing them a spectacular sunset. **_He's a buzz kill but at least Dad was happy to see us. We ended the date with a Dad snuggle as he went over the hydroponics model and offered a couple of suggestions about how to filter out the Kaiju Blue a bit better._**

 _Pulled a Yancy after all._ Raleigh chuckles as they stack their plates carefully so that the staff in the guest house didn't have to work so hard. 

**_Couldn't resist her and she went with it. I'm really happy._** _Gipsy_ murmurs with a wash of affection and the warmth of yet another hug. **_We're gonna go kick some butt with Romeo and Shao in a high-fantasy MMO RPG. Bye!_**

_Bye doll._

**Sayonara Gipsy.** Mako digs through the bags and she turns around with the unfinished mini-canvas that was sketched on. "What is this?" 

"I loved the way your face lit up in that store and I was itching to put it down on canvas." he bites his lower lip as he finishes and scrubs a hand through his much longer hair. "M'sorry." 

Mako's face softens as she shakes her head. "Apologizing is something you are good at but not what I want to hear." 

"It's not?" Raleigh asked faintly. 

"No. I want you to be honest with me." The pulse of soft affection helped Raleigh sit down and pat the bed next to him. Mako perched on the bed and took his hand to hold in both of hers. 

"I... For a long time I didn't trust who I was, Maks. Anything that had to do with anything other than the Wall I locked away. My Asperger's, Yancy, Hermann... Everything. I wasn't really me. Now that I've got the _freedom_ to go back to who I was before, I can't quite let go of the wall _I_ built on the inside. I need your help in breakin' it down." Raleigh admits even as his fingers trace patterns into the duvet. "I gotta let people in again. It's... not easy." 

"You have been trying. That is all I ask and you are admirable at letting me in." Mako murmurs as she brushes the hair out of his eyes. "Now, I think we will do you first. Do you want a before and after picture set?" Raleigh mulls it over and nods after a while. She tugs his shirt over his head and encourages him to lie flat against the towels she laid out, snapping the before picture with Raleigh's extensive scars on display. 

Mako picks out colors and starts painting over the scars first, her brushstrokes sure and steady as she sweeps the paint up over his shoulder and side. She then dips her fingers into the paint and draws something over his right hip as well as on his lower back. Mako fills it in with a stippling brush, her light taps a rhythmic tempo that lulls Raleigh into relaxing fully. 

She traces a brush across his shoulders and then down his spine with little flicks here and there that Raleigh doesn't understand. He scrunches his nose when she pours a bit of paint that pools on his lower back; Mako spreads it out with sweeping strokes that turn into more flicks as Mako concentrates on her work. Raleigh's half-way asleep when she finishes her masterpiece. 

"Raleigh?" 

"Mmm?" 

"I finished it." she murmurs as she presses a kiss against his cheek. 

"Oh. Feels great." Mako helps him sit up and she snaps the picture with a happy noise. He turns and she shows him how it looks. Sweeping trees surround a deep forest pool as deer appear to be coming out of the woods with Mt. Fuji in the background and he loves every last inch. Raleigh kisses Mako soundly on the lips, the link filled with tenderness. "Your turn." Mako chuckles softly as she strokes away the paint from Raleigh's back with makeup wipes. 

He gently pulls the sweater she probably stole from his luggage over her head and motions that she needs to remover her bra. She does it with a coy wink over his shoulder and Raleigh blushes as he takes the before picture. 

"You will end up staying that shade, saiai." She giggles as she lays down. 

"Can't help it that you're beautiful." he murmurs as he presses a kiss to the raised scars on Mako's left side. "'M gonna work on it now." He turns to the paints and starts with the bare side, drawing the horizon as the memory surfaces. He works in a haze with his eyes half-lidded as he strokes shortly for the falling leaves in the painting. 

When he opened them fully, Raleigh grinned at the captured moment of a peregrine falcon reaching it's talons through the the leaves to snag the rabbit in the brush. He coaxed Mako up, her eyes closed as she hummed in contentment. He snapped the pic and held the tablet out for her to see. She cups his face and presses butterfly kisses all along his face before giving him one hell of a French kiss. 

"Now time for us to post them." She states with a nod. Raleigh gently smears away his work until all that's showing is Mako's creamy skin. He drops a kiss on her bare shoulder as she tugs his sweater back on without a bra. The sweater slopes over both of her shoulders, which makes him feel possessive. He grips her hips gently through the knitted fabric to pepper her back with kisses. Mako just shifts so that she's on his lap while she writes out the shared post and sticks it under a _Read More_ for the more sensitive folks. 

"Maks?" 

"Hai?" 

"Love you." 

"Amarini mo anata o aishite.*" Raleigh grins against her skin as they relax in the warm sun filtering in through the curtains of their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This one was not as easy as it looks! Feedback is loved! If you spot a grammatical or spelling mistake, darling readers, don't hesitate to tell me.
> 
> Mako's saying Love you too.


End file.
